


A Little White Lie

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Puppy Love, Young!Reader, it's not dirty tho, young!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: There's nothing wrong with lying, as long as you have the right backup.





	A Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I couldn't decide if I wanted this to end with the cute kid love bit or an actual get together with Dan and the reader, so I figured I'd just write both. ^^; The bold border is where things move to the present day, so you could essentially stop reading there to end it on the cute kiddie stuff. Or read both parts! I appreciate it either way. \owo/
> 
> (And in case you didn't know, this is part of my ongoing "take stuff from the show and turn it into a mini-fic" series >w<)

Nervous. He was so incredibly nervous. Being an eight year old should not have to be this stressful; get up, go to school, play some video games, eat a few snacks and go back to bed. But the adults in his life seemed to think otherwise. As Danny watched everyone pass their homework to the front of the room, the dread of being found out for not turning his in again grew with each passing second. Looking down at his own desk, the half finished problem sheet stared blankly back, as if silently scolding him for not completing it. He didn’t need that from the paper, though...he was certain that his teacher would give him more than an earful.

“Where’s your paper, Dan?” Ms. Barish’s voice was shrill and accusing, already sentencing him to a verbal lashing. His hand was starting to preemptively hurt from the “apology letter” he’d be forced to write for her, and if Dan were a bit braver, he’d tell her in so many words how he _really_ felt about that punishment.

But nobility was not on his side, and he shrunk back into his seat as he meekly replied, “I-I’m pretty sure I put it in there this time, honest.” Another lie, as if that was going to lessen any reprimand he would receive. Didn’t he learn his lesson from last time? Blind panic makes fools of us all, it seemed. He was digging himself so deep, no way Danny was getting out of - 

“Oh...so you did.” Ms. Barish’s calmer tone made Dan’s head snap up in shock. “Given your track record, I’d assumed you were lying again, but I guess I was wrong.” Still shuffling the papers around, she then held up a completed worksheet, the top of it proudly displaying his name.

Danny was utterly confused, blinking slowly before looking down at his desk once more to make sure he hadn’t imagined not turning in his homework. But no, there it sat, just as incomplete and judgemental as before. _Wait...is that even my…? But then, who…?_

Ms. Barish leafed through the homework again before her eyes narrowed, looking over the silver rims of her reading glasses until she locked on another student in the back of the room. “[y/n]...I don’t seem to have your homework in here,” she said coolly to the young girl.

“Probably ‘cause I didn’t do it,” the [h/c] haired girl replied, giving the teacher a toothy grin. Danny looked back at her, and she shot him a covered thumbs up.

Now he was even _more_ baffled than before. Why would [y/n] cover for him like that? They never even talked all that much, as she had her own group of ‘girl’ friends, while Danny had his own posse of sorts. Before he could even correct Ms. Barish, however, she had flown into a mild rage.

“Well! Let’s see if your mother likes that snarky attitude of yours, missy! She’ll be getting a call from me later this afternoon!” [y/n] simply shrugged and leaned forward onto her desk, with Dan still staring at her all the while. She glanced over at his perplexed expression, only replying with a wink before turning back to the board. Slowly, he did the same, making a mental note to catch her after class and politely ask what the heck that was all about.

~~~

As the students were dismissed to their lockers, Dan hung back until [y/n] had finished filling up her backpack. Just as she was ready to leave, he made his move, stepping up behind her and timidly tapping her on the back.

“Uhm...hi? I-I was just wondering why y-you did that for me,” he asked her shyly. He’d never spoken to a girl his age before, at least not for an extended period of time.

[y/n] turned to Dan with a smile, slinging on her backpack as she walked to the hallway with him in tow. “What do you mean? My fault for not turning in my paper, right?”

“C’mon, you know what I mean,” he tried again, eager to get a straight answer from her. On one hand, he appreciated the gesture; but on the other, it was a bit strange that someone he never even befriended had his back like that. “Am I gonna have to, like...give you my lunch money, or something? Oh, jeez...th-this is how bullying starts, isn’t it?”

At the word ‘bully’, [y/n] quickly raised her hands in self defense, waving them a bit to get Danny to lower his voice. “Woah, what? No! I just...I could tell you didn't do the paper back in class before I passed mine forward. When she called for the homework, you looked like you were gonna throw up. I really don’t like Ms. Barish, and I think it’s mean what she did to you last time, so I wanted to keep you from getting into trouble. That’s all, you don’t owe me anything. It was just fun to mess with her.” At her final comment, she gave him another one of her coy grins, revealing to him that she absolutely meant every word.

They then walked to their lockers in silence as Dan mulled her thought process over, amazed that someone would just do that for him. Suddenly, the memory of Ms. Barish threatening to tell [y/n]’s mom about the incident came flooding back, and he gasped softly. “B-but aren’t you gonna get in trouble now? She said she was gonna call your mom!”

[y/n] waved her hand again, this time dismissive of his panic. “Ah, please...my mom hates her almost as much as we do. She’ll just let her talk into the air like she always does.” She held her hand up in the shape of a phone, moving it away from her ear in a miming motion of what her mother was expected to do.

At the idea of an adult being just as fed up with Ms. Barish as he was, Danny let out a small giggle. “Debb - my mom feels the same, she called Ms. Barish crazy last time they talked,” he admitted, and the duo shared in another laugh. They continued to chat for a while until Dan saw his mom’s car pull up, but just before he ran in its direction, he turned back to [y/n] with a soft smile. “U-uh...d’you wanna come to our house to play some Nintendo? We can call your mom and tell her you’re okay with us.”

“That sounds fun, but I have to be home on time today. I promised my mom that I’d clean my room...But maybe another time?” [y/n] took out a piece of notebook paper, writing her home phone number on it in big numbers before handing it to Dan with a kind smile. “I’ll see ya tomorrow!” She waved happily, running down the sidewalk towards her house. 

Danny watched her leave, then looked at the paper in his hands for a solid minute. Finally, the excitement was too great, and he hugged it against his chest, crinkling it slightly as he hopped into the van. At the sight of him so giddy, Deb turned back to look at Dan with a welcoming smile. “Well, what’s got you so excited, Danny?” she asked.

“I made a girl-friend today!”

**~~~**

“Aw, that’s fucking adorable.”

“Shut up, Ar.”

Arin smirked over at his friend as Dan re-told his tale. The story had been attached to a question that their game show fans had asked on an AMA, wondering just where their new teammate [y/n] had come from and how she’d known Dan prior to joining. Arin mainly just let her work her home job in the office, but she was always willing to lend a hand with the group’s projects, which as manager of the team he was grateful for.

Looking back at the television screen, a cutscene they had watched numerous times appeared, and Arin mocked it before it faded to black. In a split second, the game started back up, and he played just long enough to watch Sonic plummet off of another endless drop. “FUCK! How many times?!” he shouted, one freakout away from going into a boiled over ragefest that was sure to get views.

“That’s what you get for making fun of me and [y/n],” Danny said with a chuckle, leaning back into the couch with his trusty blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The interruption wasn’t actually all that concerning, as he was nearly done with his story. “Anyway, that’s how I got to know [y/n] and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“You mean star-crossed _lovers_ ” the younger male teased, making dramatic kissing noises as the game was all but forgotten to the test of his patience. Sonic casually fell off screen again, though Arin was certain no one cared. Okay, a lot of people would care, but definitely not the Tumblrettes, who strived for any clip they could find of the two of them being flustered onscreen.

Sure enough, the wording caused Dan to flush a light shade of pink, and he playfully slapped his friend on the shoulder. “Yeah, sure...which is why I lost all contact with her like, fifteen years ago and only recently met up with her again. We all wanna marry our grade school sweethearts, Arin. But shit like that just doesn't work in the real world.”

At Dan’s comment, Arin full on stared at him, wondering if he would see the irony in that statement. When it was met with silence, the brunette couldn’t help himself. “You realize you’re talking to someone who kinda did that, right? I mean...take out “grade” and add “high”...Oh, shit! Did you guys ever get high together?”

That made Danny full on laugh, holding his stomach as he shook his head while fighting for breath. “N-no! We didn’t talk much during those bad times...but I was so stoked when we met up again in LA. I didn’t think shit like that was still possible, but I guess when you run two bands and a game show where you pour your soul out to the public, it’s kind of hard to leave all that behind.” Thanks to their platform, [y/n] had found him again through Dan telling the tale of Ms. Barish and her horrid punishments. He’d left her out deliberately to avoid social media harassment from their fans, but it seemed that she had been just as curious to see what her old friend had been up to for all of this time...almost like she’d never forgotten.

“...Dude, just ask her out.”

“Would you shut the fuck up, Arin?!” Dan laughed, snapping back into ‘not so grump’ mode in an instant.

Arin chuckled as well before continuing, “No, I mean it. I know you don’t believe in fate and all that, but some-fucking-thing wanted you two to meet up again-”

“Yeah, my big mouth and a fanbase of around four million people…” Dan interrupted, but his friend wasn’t having it.

“...AND she took a ton of time and effort to slog through those four million people to get ahold of you. You know how hard that must’ve been for her? She cares about you, man. If I were you, I wouldn’t take that for granted.”

Dan opened his mouth to retort, but came up short as he realized that Arin was absolutely right. While there had been a few people from his past, both positive and negative, that had come into contact with him again thanks to his rising fame, none felt as special as his reuniting with [y/n]. It had been at a little coffee shop, their conversation going on until sunset. So much they’d missed...that he had missed from her…

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Dan was tugged fully back to reality as Arin swore aloud, watching as Sonic took another tumble, which sent the older male into a fit of giggles. “All right, fuck it! Next time on Game Grumps…Arin gives me more shitty advice while he fuckin’ sucks at Sonic games. Yaaaaay...”

After a short burst of rage from Arin, involving several more expletives and a promise to skin Sonic and wear his fur like a jacket (harmonized by one more bout of laughter from Dan), the capture was turned off, leaving just the audio on as the duo sat in silence. “...You’d better fucking ask her out now, man,” he tried one more time.

“All right, goddammit! I’ll...I’ll think about it,” Dan sighed, finally giving in due to a mix of adrenaline and sleeplessness. It was way too late for this in his opinion.

“Because I dunno if you realized this, but she’s gonna see this episode and ask you about it eventually.” As Arin spoke, he slowly turned to look behind him, his expression quickly melting into a coy grin. “Or, you know...she could have been watching us this whole time while I had her on speaker phone.”

That statement sent a heavy weight down to the pit of Dan’s stomach. Whipping his head around, he confirmed his fear; [y/n] was standing at the window, blushing deeply with a smirk as smug as Arin’s tugging at her lips, her phone raised up to her ear before she lowered it upon Arin turning off his cell. She had seen and heard everything.

“Shiiiiiit…” Dan groaned, standing slowly to exit the booth. So much for sitting on this one for a while longer. He casually flipped Arin the bird before leaving, his friend responding to it with an eager thumbs up. “So, uh...y-you heard that huh?” Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he approached [y/n], unsure as to how she’d respond to this information.

“You always stutter when you’re nervous,” she replied simply, giggling as his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. As he tripped over a few more words, [y/n] rolled her eyes, leaning in to gently kiss his cheek in an attempt to quiet him down. Needless to say, it worked rather well, as he stared at her in stunned silence, fingertips touching at the spot she’d pecked. “You don’t have to explain yourself, dude. I was wondering why you didn’t make a move sooner, I just figured you weren’t interested and respected your decision.”

While her words and posture were casual, Danny could tell that [y/n] was just as flustered by all of this as he was, and that fact made his own lack of confidence melt away almost instantly. Instead, he flashed her a small smile, his chest buzzing as he chuckled to himself. “Man...and here I thought I was the delusional one,” he replied, causing [y/n] to laugh as well. “I’ve been fuckin’ head over heels for you since grade school. I played it off that I didn’t know what ‘girl-friend’ meant at the time, but honestly? Deb tried to correct me and I stuck to my guns that you were my squeeze.”

[y/n] placed a hand over her heart, fanning herself with the other in an overdramatic motion. “Aw, babe...I’m already putty in your hands, you don’t have to be so darn charming too,” she crooned, and the couple laughed together. After it died down, Dan looked into her eyes, gauging her reaction as he inched closer. He could tell that this was something she had been waiting for, if not just as long as he had. Her gaze snapped up to meet his, irises shining with her desire...

“Just kiss already!” Ross’s voice rang out down the hall, causing both of them to jump back.

“You’ve been talking about it for months,” Brian chimed in.

“He’s not the only one,” Suzy added with a giggle, winking at [y/n].

“Wrap it up! We gotta record another episode!” whined Arin from the doorway.

Dan looked from his friends to [y/n], and in spite of all of their stares, he still wore a confident smirk. “You wanna keep ‘em waiting a bit longer just to fuck with them?” he joked, chuckling softly.

[y/n] rolled her eyes before tugging him forward, his arms instinctively snaking around her waist as their lips collided. The whoops and ‘finally’s from the rest of the team were lost to them as they kissed passionately, Dan deepening it by hugging her to his chest. It was like everything was both flipped upside down and right where it needed to be.

After a beat, Arin coughed loudly before tapping Danny on the shoulder. “All right! I’m happy for you guys, but let’s break it up for one more hour while we get some work done?” he chided, though his tone was dripping with sarcasm as he ushered his friend back into the recording room. The singer already knew that he would be criticized immensely in the following episodes. He could only pray that no one had been recording them making out (someone was) and that it wouldn’t end up in a video (it would).

As the next game booted up, Dan glanced towards the window to see [y/n] smiling at him, throwing him a quick thumbs up and heart with her hands before going back to her desk. He felt his chest blaze with heat, warming him from the inside out. And despite the jabs from Arin, he could confidently say that it was totally worth it.


End file.
